A Wager between Titans
by Sanzojoe
Summary: A wager has been placed between Beast Boy and Cyborg. What is the wager? Who will win? And what's at stake? This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think. Good, bad, indifferent? Doesn't matter I want to know. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, All characters owned by DC


"Ah man, do I really have to?"

"A bets a bet tin man, and you lost"

On an abnormally slow and sunny day in the Titans Tower kitchen where three of our superhero's were hanging out; well two of our superhero's. One was sitting at the table with a somber look on his face.

"Please man I'll do anything else! I'll let you beat me at several round of Monkey Madness 3….Or I'll build you that moped you have always been asking for."

"Na dude, I'm good"

The three hero in question were Cyborg at the table with that somber look, Beast Boy standing to the side, and Robin leaning against the counter. But what could have Cyborg in suck a dire situation?

"How about I let you drive the T-Car for a month? Where ever you want to go it's yours," Cyborg said.

Robin, who had been silent this entire time perked up with focus. " You would really let Beast Boy drive your car?"

Cyborg turned and looked at the boy wonder. "Dude, I'm desperate here what he's making me do is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"So what do you say?" Cyborg said. Turning back to Beast boy. "The car for month to call this whole thing off."

Beast Boy put his fingers to his chin and looked up as if he was pondering this new information, and for split second Cyborg had hope that he was. But Beast Boy looked back at Cyborg with his signature grin spreading across his face.

"No way Cy, as much as I would love to drive your baby I have been wanting to do this for ages."

"You're seriously going to make eat tofu? It was just a silly bet," screamed Cyber.

Beast Boy looked on with glee. "A silly bet that you lost fair and square. Now quit your whining and get to eating. Just be happy I was nice enough to let you cover it in bar-b-que sauce. I could have made you eat it plain."

Cyborg had turned back to Robin with the most pleading look he could muster. Hoping for any support from their leader.

"Hey, he's right, you lost fair and square. I'm just here as the witness so you won't find any sympathy from me."

At that moment the Titans resident read headed alien entered with her usual joyful expression that she seemed to never be without. "Glorious day to you friends. What is it that you are all doing on this fine day?"

"Cyborg was just about to eat tofu for a bet he lost with Beast Boy," answered Robin.

Starfire looked at the three boys with a puzzling look on her face. "I do not understand, friend Cyborg is eating tofu that he does not like, for a bet?" 

"Man, I never thought in a million years that she would say yes," Cyborg yelled. " I was sure this was going to be a shoe-in."

Starfire turned to robin with still the same puzzling expression. "Robin, would you please explained?"

"Well you see about one months ago…"

(Flash back to one month)

On a day similar to our present one only two sounds could be heard from the Titans common area. The sound of video game playing on the giant screen TV, and the sound of Beast Boy losing for tenth time by Cyborg.

"Come on man your cheating….I know you are. There is no way someone is this good at video game."

There is no cheating Green Man, only pure skill. I can't help it if I'm that good." Cyborg answered back with a smug look on his face.

Beast Boy throw his controller on the other end of the couch in frustration. "When I find out how you are doing it I will make your circuits spin so fast you won't know which way is up, dude."

At that point Beast Boy and Cyborg has erupted in to one of their famous friendly arguments the other Titans has known them for and while Robin and Starfire has been out preoccupied with their own activities the half demon empath of the Titan's team had been sitting by the window enjoying a new book she just started. _A Divine Comedy _to be specific, an ironic choice for Raven, one that did not go unnoticed by her. But there was no way that was going to stop her from reading it, for it was actually a good book…..It was at that point her concentration has been taken out somewhere around the 4 layer of Hell on Dante's Journey as the fight between Cyborg and Beast Boy had taken on the form of now throwing couch cushions and pillows at each other, and while Raven knew this would ultimately end with the two putting the couch back together and picking up the controllers again she had had enough. She proceeded to close her book, placing it on the chair as she made her walk out of the common area.

Beast Boy, in the middle of about to thrown a couch cushion that was raised over his head looked over as she walked by. "Where are you going Raven? Don't you want to watch me beat the snot out of Cyborg here?"

Raven had stopped at the door that lead to the other parts of the tower and turned around.

"As much fun as it would be to watching you two play video games and argue with each other I need a quiet place to myself as a small headache has started to form and I would like to take care of it before it gets worse."

Raven than turned back around and left through the door with Beast Boy not taken his eyes off where Raven had just been. Cyborg not wasting a good opportunity use it to throw the last pillow he had at Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy snapping out of his daze looked over at his robotic best friend.

"Yo, man you good?" Cyborg ask

"Yeah I'm am, sorry Cy." Beast Boy responded helping to pick up the pillows and couch cushion and putting it back together.

"Another round?" He asked Cyborg. They began to play their eleventh round of video games but it was clear that Beast Boy's focus was definitely not on the game, causing him to lose with-in a few moments of the match starting. And this did not go unnoticed by Cyborg.

"you sure you're ok dude? You're very quiet and definitely not paying attention" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah man I'm good, things on mind that's all.

"What kind of things?" Cyborg pressed on.

"You know, things things…..like life you know?." Beast Boy answered by casually waving his hand back and forth.

"or Raven?" Cyborg said finishing the sentence.

Beast Boy turned his head to Cyborg and produced the biggest surprised look on his face that you have ever scene. "wa-what do you mean, dude?"

"Awe come on man it's not like you are the master at hiding it. Every time Raven is doing anything in general you focus is totally on her. Every time."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Raven and I are just friends. Yup….totally just friend." Beast Boy said with a nervous chuckle and his hands rubbing the back of his neck. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the TV to start a new round. "Whatever you say B, it's not like she would say yes to going on a date with you or anything like that anyway, and more likely she would throw you out the window." He said clicking away at the video game controller in his hand.

Beast Boy looked back at his metal friend with a new unsettled look on his face. "What the heck are you talking about of course she would say yes to a date with me."

Cyborg bust out laughing and dropped the controller on the ground.

"She so totally would!" Beast said with a raised voice.

After a few seconds Cyborg had finally settled down from his laughing fit and wiped a tear from his human eye. "This is Raven we are talking about right? The same Raven that likes to be by herself than around people? And the same Raven you seem to always get on the her bad side more often than not? Because I'm not sure we are."

"Yes we are talking about the same Raven," Beast Boy said with an annoyed look on his face and his arms crossed. "And she would most definitely say yes to going on a date with me. I'm sure of it."

"You really believe 100% that she would say yes to a date….." Cyborg pointed his at the green changeling. "With you?"

"I know it," Said Beast Boy.

At that moment Cyborg turned and looked at Beast Boy as an evil smile formed across his face. "Want to place a wager on it?" He asked.

"What kind of wager?" Beast Boy said unfolding his arms and placing them to his side.

"You know, on whether she will say yes to a date with you or not. If… and that is a big IF she says yes, you win. WHEN she says no or turns you down in any way I win."

"Ok…but what do we win"

Before Cyborg could answer the sliding doors to the common room had opened and Robin walked in with a towel around his neck. A sign he had just come from the gym after an intense work out.

"Hey guys, what are you two up too?" He asked Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"We're placing a wager on weather Raven would say yes to going on a date with Beast Boy." Cyborg answered.

"Doing what now?" Robin asked again, tilting his head to the side.

"Cyborg thinks that if I were to ask Raven out on a date she would turn me down; where I totally think she would says yes."

"You in?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"No Way," He said shaking his head. "I don't want any of this back firing on me" Robin answered turning around and proceeding out of the common area.

"Hold up though," Cyborg called out. We do need a witness. Make sure Beast Boy doesn't try anything funny when I beat his butt at this too." Robin turned back to them and sighed. "Fine, but that is all I'm doing, ok?"

"ok, so what's the wager?" Beast Boy asked.

"How about," said Cyborg in thought. "If I win, you be my grease monkey for a whole month. That means you clean my room. Clean and organize the garage and anything else I need while working on the T-Car?"

"That doesn't seems so bad if I get to help you with the T-Car." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh you're not going anywhere near the car. You just get to hand me tools when I need them and making sure the placed is kept up to my liking."

"Fine fine," Sighed Beast Boy. "What do I get if I win."

"Well what do you want?" Answered Cyborg.

Beast Boy started scratching his chin as he looked around in deep thought. Sure he could put the T-Car up as his prize but he though his wager should be something special…..something Cyborg would never do on his own in a million years….Something that just wasn't Cyborg style. Something like….

Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "I got it," he paused for dramatic effect, "If I win you have to eat a whole plate of tofu. And not just a bite. I'm talking the whole entire thing."

Cyborg pondered he idea for a second. "You know what, you have yourself a deal" Cyborg answered with his hand out for them to shake on it.

"Are you sure about this Cyborg?" Asked Robin. "What if you lose?"

"I've never been more sure of something in my life." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy shook each other hands. "Remember grass stain; one month."

"I know, I know" And with that Beast Boy started making his way out of the common room.

"Whoa man where are you going? We still have a game to play." Said Cyborg.

"I have to starting preparing if I'm going to win." Answered Beast Boy. Than Beast Boy was gone the door closing behind, leaving Cyborg and Robin to themselves. "You're absolutely sure about this? " Asked Robin one more time.

"Oh yeah, I mean this is Raven we are talking about here. There's no way he is getting that date."

About three weeks later and the Titans were once again enjoying their time in the tower. The week has been somewhat busy as they had to deal with Johnny Rancid and his new mechanical dinosaur, and Killer Moth with his daughter Kitty had decided to cause trouble again much to the displeasure of Starfire as Kitty was a sore subject for the usually joyful alien.

Cyborg was in the kitchen making food for the evening while Robin was standing in front of his radio with it blasting at full volume. Something the others could not wrap their heads around how he could enjoy that. Just as Cyborg was taking his finished dinner out of the oven Beast Boy rushing in to the room with the biggest smug look on his face.

"Oh good you're both here, hey Cyborg you sure you wouldn't want any tofu with that dinner you made tonight?

Robin had turned down his radio and look over to Beast Boy. "What are you going on about?" asked Cyborg.

"What I'm talking about is this." He said holding up what looked like two tickets to some show in his hand.

"And…..So what?"

"So…what I'm saying is, she said yes, I won. I convinced Raven to go on a date with me."

It was a few second before cyborg responded. "Ahahahahahahahahahah….good one man you had me going there for a second; but, you forgot one thing. In order for you to actually win this bet you would need to show the proof that she actually said yes. You holding up two tickets and SAYING she said yes is in no way actual proof."

At that moment the door behind Beast Boy slide opened to reveal Raven walking in behind Beast Boy and wearing very casual civilian clothes. A pair of jeans, a black top, and a light jacket to be exact. Something that did not go unnoticed by both Cyborg and Robin.

"You ready to go Beast Boy?" Raven asked walking past him on her way to the elevator. "Yup, coming right behind you Rae." Beast Boy answered back with his grin still on his face.

As they were nearing the elevator Robin and Cyborg looked on with the most dumbfounded look on their faces. The ding from the elevator helped bring Cyborg back to focus and he was able to find his voice again.

"Hold on one sec," He said shaking his head. "What's going on here you two?"

Raven and Beast turned their head to look back at them just as they were step on. "I believe this what you would call us going a date." Answered Raven, and with that she pressed the button for the doors to close. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about us eating tonight Cyborg. Beast Boy and I will be eating on our own tonight as well."

"Yeah man, so you and I will talk about that other thing you will be doing later on, ok?" Said Beast boy as the elevator closed and they were gone. A few seconds went by before Robin had burst out laughing.

"DUDE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

(Back to present)

"So here we are." Beast Boy Said with glee.

"I see," Responded Starfire.

Beast Boy turned back to Cyborg at the table. "So get a move on Cy we haven't got all day."

"Yeah, yeah, I know; just give me a second will yea?"

Cyborg looked back to his plate and started breathing in and out as to prepared himself for the challenge. He then took up his fork a removed a slice from the corner of the soybean block. Slowly but surely moving the fork to his mouth.

"Come on man, If you keep this up I'll actually go bald like Star said I was going to." Beast Boy said with irritation.

"I said give me a second." Shot back Cyborg. Cyborg returned to bringing his fork closure to his mouth. He was just about there to the thrill of Beast Boy and as Starfire and Robin looked on. Cyborg had just made it to the entrance of his mouth…

Kraackk Kraackk Kraackk Kraackk Kraackk Kraackk Kraackk Kraackk Kraackk

"Oh come on, this is so not the time for this!" Yelled Beast Boy over the sound of the crime alert system.

"Booyeah! Saved by the bell….Literally." Cyborg said raising his arms in excitement.

Robin had ran over to the main computer as Cyborg placed the uneaten block of tofu back in the fridge. As everyone gathered around Robin, Raven also appeared from one of her portals.

"What is the trouble?" Asked Starfire.

"It's Dr. Light, it looks like he has decided to visit the electric power plant, draining the city grid and plunging everyone in to darkness. Alright team you know the drill," He looked on to the other and they nodded back. "TITANS, GO!"

They all started making their way out of the tower when Beast Boy looked over to Cyborg, "Don't worry Cy, we'll be back in no time for you to finish that tofu." He Smiled.

"Oh man, I cannot wait." Said Cyborg sarcastically.

Several very long, very agonizing hours later the five titans returned to the tower in a very exhausting state. As they walked in to the common room Beast Boy made his way and throw himself on to the couch.

"I am the pooped." Starfire said in a tired tone.

Beast Boy lifted his hand over the couch in response. "You said it."

"Man first Dr. Light, then Control Freak, After that The Hive decide to rob a bank. Not to mention Red X showed up out of nowhere, just for us to chase him around the city before we lost him. Did all the bad guys decide to coordinate their calendars today? " Cyborg asked sitting at the table.

" I am not sure friends, but I will be going to my room for some much needed rest." Said Starfire.

"I agree team, let's get some sleep and we will start fresh tomorrow." Robin said to the all of them. They all agreed started making their way out of the common area behind Starfire.

"Hey man," Cyborg asked Beast Boy as he caught up with him. "Can we do the tofu thing some other time? I'm too tired to chew it.

"Yeah that's fine, I'm too tired to enjoy it anyway." Beast Boy responded back.

As they made their way to the end of the hall they split up to go to their respected rooms. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire to the left. Raven and Beast Boy to the right.

A second later Beast Boy entered his room with a yawn and looked around. While it was still unorganized you could tell there had been some improvement from years back when it was also filled with filth and dirt. He stretched his body and took in a big break to help reduce the tiredness he was feeling from fighting crime for most of the day. Looking up to the top right corner of the room he focused on an open vent cover that connected his room with the air conditioning system of the tower. Then making a move he shifted in to a little green fly, buzzing around the room a few time to get his bearing in order and made his way through the vent, taking first a right than two lefts than another right.

This brought him out in to another room of the tower, that room was a darker contrast to his own. As he flew down to the floor and shifted back in to his normal self he looked upon the current occupant of said room.

"Hey, Rae." Beast Boy said announcing his presence.

Raven was in the middle of changing in to her sleeping attire and looked over at Beast Boy but did not produce a surprised reaction one would expect from someone just appearing in their room out of the blue, especially someone like Raven.

"Today was definitely something wasn't it?" He asked throwing himself on to her bed and lying down.

"Yes it was." She answered going in to her connected bathroom to finish her nightly routine. "Hopefully not something that happens that often."

"Right." Chuckled Beast Boy. "Hey, I know I said it before but thanks again for publicly going on that date with me, I know it still difficult for you to show off that we are going out but it meant a lot."

"Of course Beast Boy, I know it is something I have to get better at and I felt it was a good way me to give over that first hill. But that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for the promises you made me."

"I know Mama, I know, I won't forget. I got you chores for the next six month. I'm going to take you to that poetry coffee shop you really like whenever you want and the next three books you want are on me." Beast Boy said counting on his fingers. "But you know Rae, you are my girlfriend, besides the choirs I would have done the other thing for things for you already.

" I know." She said coming out of the bathroom walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "The chores are what I really wanted, the others are just icing on the cake." She said with a slight grin.

At the same time as Beast Boy and Ravens conversation Cyborg was in his room trying to fall asleep but his stomach had other plans.

Grugurgpurggurrghghguurrglp. "Ok, I get it you didn't have dinner and now you're hungry, fine fine, let's get you something to eat." He said to himself as he was walking out of his room. Entering the kitchen he starting wondering what he could make that would satisfy his angry stomach. That was, until he opened the refrigerator and looked in horror. His plan he remembered, was to go food shopping later that day as they currently were very low on most of the food they usually had. That was until the crime alert had went off and ruined it all.

'_Maybe I could just tough it out until morning.' _He thought to himself.

Grurruggupprurrghurglp…..his stomach had other ideas. "Awe man there has to be something in here, there just had to be…"

His eye did find one thing the fridge he could have. It was just the one thing he would never have on his own.

"No way," He said eyeing the block of tofu in it container waiting to be consumed.

Grurgurruglp…..His stomach growled for a third time.

"Alright fine, Beast Boy did say it would be find with the bar-b-que sauce on it any way. And I'll just pretend I throw it out by mistake if he ask.

Back in Ravens room."So Rae, you ready for bed?" Ask Beast Boy still laying on the bed with his hand behind him.

"Almost, I just remembered I left my book in the common room and I want to grab it."

Cyborg was back sitting at the table with the tofu on plate. Picking up his fork he took up a piece like earlier. "Here goes nothing." He said putting the fork in his mouth.

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." He said to himself taking another bite. It was at that point when Cyborg was about to take his third bite when Raven had entered looking to retrieve her book. They both froze and looked upon each other wondering what to do next.

"Hi Cyborg what are you still doing up?" Raven asked.

"na-nothing," answered Cyborg with a nervous tone.

"Really? Because it looks like you're eating Beast Boys Tofu. And on your own if I may add."

Cyborg continued to start at Raven nervously. "And what if I am."

Raven finally made a move over to where she left her book and picked it up. "Well, I just know a certain green shapeshifter will have a field day when he hears about this."

Cyborg got up and put up his had to stop her "Wait Raven, you can't I'll never hear the end of it. I'll anything for you to keep this between the two of us."

Raven had raised her eye brown in curiosity. "Anything?" She asked.

"Anything you want, Raven"

"All right I'll thing about what that is and get back to you." She replied turning around and starting to make her way back out of the common room. But in her head she now realized how she had a way to turn six month of no choirs to a full year. But before she left though a thought had crossed Cyborg's mind that he had been dying to know ever sense Beast Boy announced he had won the bed. "He Raven wait one second, I have to know. How did he do it?"

She turned back and looked at him. "how he do what?

"How did Beast Boy convince you to go on a date with him?"

She paused in thought. After a few second she shrugged back to him. "I guess chicks really do dig the ears. Good Night Cyborg." And she than walked out to leave Cyborg with his midnight snack.


End file.
